


Wedding Date

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after seeing the trailer and seeing that Effie and Haymitch are next to each other at the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

It was the day before Finnick and Annie’s wedding. Effie had been doing everything possible to help make this wedding worthy of a Victor but everything was so hard in District 13. Finnick wasn’t even in a proper suit but he was gorgeous.

She went to talk to Plutarch about the final arrangements.

“What time do you want to meet tomorrow? She asked.

Plutarch shrugged. “Just come about a half hour before the ceremony. One thing you can count on in 13 is these people know how to follow a schedule.

Effie was confused, she thought she would be Plutarch’s date. She was the only age appropriate Capitol citizen. “What time are you arriving?”

“I’m picking President Coin up fifteen minutes before the ceremony. She doesn’t want to lose the whole day of work. “Who is taking you?”

Effie blushed. She really wasn’t excited about going with Plutarch but the fact that he wasn’t even going to invite her was insulting. She cleared her throat and said.

“I have to make myself wedding ready for tomorrow. I’m so glad they got us some makeup and hair products.”

She was heading back to her "cell" she didn't like to consider it a room. When she opened the door Haymitch was inside.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for you.” He said

“Haymitch I have a lot of things to do and….

He laughed. “I’m sure. Listen what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?”

“Pick me up for what?”

Haymitch looked confused. “The wedding. Don’t tell me you forgot.”

Effie sighed. “Of course not but why would you pick me up?”

“You’re my……Escort. 

“That’s not my job anymore.” Effie said indignantly and I was the tribute’s Escort not….

“Effie……do you want to go with me?”

She softened. “It’s last minute….

“I know, I know but I actually thought I asked you. Rehab is hell.

She took a deep breath. “Pick me up at 11 sharp and wash your hair and try to look as nice as anyone can in these jumpsuits.

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek on his way out. "Eleven, clean hair, not naked. See you tomorrow Sweetheart.”

Effie was going to yell at him but….she did need a date.


End file.
